


Festive Innocence

by crimsonlycoris



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonlycoris/pseuds/crimsonlycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one tradition that had been adamantly put in place by the current Supervisor: ‘no mistletoe’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festive Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Moving old writing from my Tumblr blog onto this account. This mini-fic stemmed from this picture: http://generalkandayuu.tumblr.com/post/70209354887

The run-up to Christmas was a mad rush in the Black Order, as it was in every town and city in the world. As people came and went within Headquarters, traditions also came and went. There were a few years without the giant Christmas tree as a particularly stern Central staff member was inspecting at that time of the year (“None of that Yule-time nonsense, thank you!” was her stiff comment on the matter).

But the one tradition that had been adamantly put in place by the current Supervisor: ‘no mistletoe’.

Of course, there was also the tradition of completely ignoring those orders. Exorcists and Science staff sneak through hallways with the mistletoe, hooking it up wherever they could before it got ruthlessly torn down by a paranoid Komui.

“My sister will not be baited in such a way!” he cried, “You fiends only want to take her away from me!”

By the ninth day before Christmas, his ultimate weapon against the ‘kissing instigators’ was finished. Komurin XMAS. Now no one could foil his plans for maintaining Lenalee’s festive innocence.

Well, apart from Lenalee herself.

She was wrapped up warm in her favourite ivy green cloak, her feet cosy in fur-lined boots. The Black Order was infamous for its lack of heaters and so fighting the cold corridor drafts was top priority on off days. It was the first time in years Lenalee was free from fighting Akuma during Christmas time and she couldn’t wait to bask in the warmth of the cafeteria during the Yule Feast, sharing laughs with her friends and her brother. The thought filled her with great anticipation and seemed to brighten the hallway against the dull grey sky outside.

Footsteps came from the opposite side of the corridor; Lavi was in standard uniform, slotting his Innocence into its holder. He had swirled his loud orange scarf several time but that didn’t stop the annoying chatter of his teeth. He noticed Lenalee and hastened towards her, already smiling at her lovely petite form.

“Lena!” he beamed, “Bet you can’t feel this cold at all, can ya?”

She had smiled at him at first, but the corners of her mouth dropped a few inches. “…You have a mission?”

“Yeah, Croatia this time. I’m gon’ be an icicle once I get back!” Lavi joked, but then noticed her change of mood. “Y’okay?”

“Ah— yes!” she said, shaking her head. They were finally going to be able to be together on Christmas but life seemed to have other plans. It wasn’t going to be the same without him. She smiled and replied, “Be careful.”

“Lenalee…I’ll be back before you know it,” he said in a softer voice.

Damn. That singular eye could always see right through her.

“Mmhm,” she nodded. A sprig of green on the ceiling caught her attention and she frowned. Was that…?

Lenalee made a small beckoning gestured to the redhead, asking him to bend a little lower. She nimbly pecked his cheek with her lips, blushing furiously. His eye widened with surprise, a hand going up to the cheek. Lavi looked up to see the mistletoe and smiled, albeit a little sadly. Oh, so it was just because of the mistletoe, huh…

Wordlessly, Lenalee slowly tucked some hair behind Lavi’s ear and kissed the skin between his hair and his cheek. It was softer, warmer and far more genuine. He giggled slightly as her breath tickled him.

“Now that one wasn’t because of the mistletoe,” she whispered, “Take care out there in the cold.”

Lavi chuckled. “I’m pretty sure that last kiss warmed me up enough for the journey there and back.”

Suddenly, the chill in the air became more pronounced. Both of them could feel a murderous presence behind them.

“Lavi~~” Komui’s voice crooned menacingly, “How dare you take her festive innocence~~”

All colour was lost from Lavi’s face as he forced his legs into action. Unfortunately, many good Exorcists had tried to outrun Komurin XMAS and no one, not even Lavi, had succeeded.


End file.
